


The Cabin

by jerodsamuel



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerodsamuel/pseuds/jerodsamuel





	The Cabin

Connor wanted to surprise me with a weekend vacation. We load up the car and he starts to drive to wherever said surprise is located. After what seems like hours, he puts the car in park and says,"We're here." I look up from my phone to see a small log cabin nestled among the trees. Connor knows I love the outdoors. I open the car door and step out, inhaling the scent of the surrounding pine trees. I turn to Connor, who has a smirk plastered on his face.

"What?" I ask, felling self-conscious.

"I knew you'd love it," is all he says before opening the trunk. I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns his head back a little bit, and I kiss his soft cheek. He turns around, and wraps his arms around my neck.

"You're right. I do love it." He lips curve into that gorgeous smile that I love so much. Then it hits me, like it has so many times before, just how beautiful he is. From his gorgeous green eyes, to the way that his lips curve, and even to the point of his chin. "I'm so lucky to have you." I brush a few stray brown hairs back into place with the others. I slowly rest my forehead against his before moving in for a kiss.

Our lips meet softly for a short kiss. He pulls back slightly before reconnecting them. We kiss slowly and tenderly, and I pull him as close to my body as possible. After a few seconds, I start to lick his lower lip, begging for entrance. He, instead, breaks the kiss and goes right back to the trunk. I stand there, slightly annoyed and a little offended. "We'll have plenty of time for that later. Now come on, let's get our stuff inside," he says.

"Fucking tease," I mumble as I join him at the trunk.

"You bet. But that's one of the reasons you like me." Honestly, I do love that. He grabs everything he can possibly carry before turning to walk up to the door, turning around and winking as he does so. I shake my head as I grab the remaining items and close the trunk. "Hey, babe. My hands are full. Could you open the door for me?"

I switch all of my items to one hand, and pull on the door handle. It doesn't budge, however. "It's locked," I say.

"Oh yeah. The keys are in my back pocket," he says. It's impossible to miss the devilish smirk that he has plastered across his face. I squint my eyes at him, and his expression changes to one of fake innocence. I put the things that I've been carrying down and walk over to him. I can feel myself start to harden "down there" when I see how perfectly his shorts hug his ass. I can see the keys in the left pocket, and quickly move to pull them out. After I obtain the keys, I walk back to the thick wooden door and push it open to let Connor go through. "Thanks babe." I glare at him a little as he passes me and enters the cabin.

I pick up the things I set down, and go inside before shutting the door with my foot. I look around the interior, admiring its beauty. All of the main rooms are put together in one big open room. The living area is to the left of the door and has a couch, two chairs, and a coffee table facing a big stone fireplace against the wall that's opposite said door. To the right of the door is a small kitchen with all the appliances and necessities we need for food. I set the stuff down, and walk past the kitchen to another door. I push it open and flip a light switch to reveal a bathroom, complete with shower and everything. I turn off the light before making my way to the stairs that are situated to the right of the big fireplace. It goes up to a loft that has a king sized bed placed in the center of it. It's not the biggest place in the world, but it's perfectly cozy for two people.

I go back downstairs and join Connor in the kitchen, unpacking things. "Well, what do you think?" he asks. I close the fridge, and walk over to him.

"It's fantastic," I say as I wrap my arms around his slender figure.

"Again, I knew you'd love it."

"Again, you were right." Our lips meet in another kiss. This one doesn't last long either, due to him pulling away again. Before I can even protest, he puts his finger on my lips.

"I already told you that we'll have plenty of time for that later. Now come on, we're going swimming." I follow him to the suitcases that I discarded during my earlier exploration of the house. It doesn't take long for him to obtain two swim suits. He throws my dark blue trunks at me and tells me to go get changed in the bathroom.

“Why can’t I get changed right here?” I ask with a wink.

“Seriously, you are being such a big horndog today. Fine, I’ll get changed in the bathroom.” He walks into the bathroom and closes the door. What the hell!? He’s the one that’s been teasing me! Last I checked, that means that he wants to have sex! You know what, forget it. I better go get changed before Connor comes back.

 

I jump off the small dock back into the water. I suddenly feel hands on my shoulder, and the next thing I know, I’m under the water. I can’t help the panic that wells up in me. I trash around, trying to escape, but the hands are still on my shoulders. My heartrate increases, and I can hear it pounding in my ears. I can’t breathe. That’s the only thing that can run through my mind. After what seems like minutes, the hands are finally removed.

I resurface as quickly as possible, and gasp for air. My hearing returns to normal, and I can hear Connor laughing. It normally sounds melodious and beautiful to me, but this time it angers me. “What the hell!?” I scream. Connor stops laughing, and looks at me curiously. “I could have died!”

“You were only under for a few seconds,” he says as if it was no big deal. To someone else it probably wouldn’t be, but to me it’s a giant deal. I swim back to the dock, and pull myself out of the water. “Where are you going?”

“Back to the cabin!” I yell back as I wrap a towel around me and slip my flip-flops on.

 

I’m sitting on the couch hugging myself with my legs to my chest when Connor comes in the front door. Tears streak down my cheeks as I stare at the little inconsistencies of the wooden coffee table. “Babe,” Connor says as he sits next to me,”What’s wrong? Wait a minute, were you crying?” He gently grabs my chin, and turns my face to his. He wipes away my tears before gently kissing me. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” I say,”I shouldn’t have blown up like that. It’s just…nevermind.”

“No, don’t give me that crap. What’s wrong?”

“When I was six, my family went on a vacation to the beach.” I can already feel more tears start to well up in my eyes. “My mom, she told me not to go near the water without her or my dad. I was a little kid, so of course I disobeyed her. One day, when she was busy helping my little sister with something, I went to the water. I was doing fine for a few minutes, and I was having fun. Then the waves started to pick up. I was pulled under over and over, barely being able to get air between waves. One of the lifeguards spotted me, and he came out and dragged me back to shore. My lungs got filled with so much water I had to go to the hospital.”

By the time I finished, I was sobbing. “Baby,” Connor says,”that’s horrible.” He pulls me to his bare chest, and wraps his arms around me. I start sobbing even harder. Connor just holds me and slowly rocks us back and forth. He start to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

“It’s just,” I say as I slightly pull away from him,”when you dunked me, it brought back all the same feelings. My brain thought that I was out in the ocean again, drowning.”

“Baby, I’m so sorry,” he says as he pulls me back to him. “I was just trying to have fun. I…I didn’t know.” I look up to see his eyes brimming with tears.

“Please don’t cry. I know that. I know that you would never try to hurt me.” I tenderly kiss away the tears that have sipped down his cheeks. I lay backward onto the couch, and pull Connor on top of me. He lays his head on my chest, and I wrap my left arm around him. I bring my right hand up, and start to play with his hair, something that he absolutely loves. We lay there for a few minutes, just cuddling in silence.

“You know, we should be the other way around right now.” Connor’s voice eventually pieces through said silence.

“Why’s that?” He looks up at me, meeting my eyes.

“Because you just had a reminder of a traumatic event in your life, and I’m the one laying on you. I should be the one comforting you.”

“Cuddling with you period comforts me. It doesn’t matter who’s “on top” or who’s “big spoon.” All that matters to me is that I do get to cuddle you.”

“I love you.” The words hit me like a bird hits a clean window.

“What?” He starts to play with the small amount of chest hair I have.

“I love you.” He just said it. He just said he loves me. We’ve been together for eight months, and this is the first time he’s said it. He has this thing that he’ll only tell someone he loves them if he truly means it. There have been a few times in the past eight months when I thought him not telling me meant he didn’t love me.

“I…” I say. I know I do love him, with all of my heart. But, I’m scared to say it. My parent got divorced when I was still pretty young, and it’s just made me so hesitant to say those three words. Connor looks up and meets my eyes.

“Do you not love me back?”

“I…it’s just…” Connor pushes himself off of me and stands up. “You don’t, do you?” Tears start to run down his face. After a few more seconds of silence, he turns around to walk away. I reach out and grab his hand.

“Connor, baby, wait.” He turns back around, and looks at me with tear-ridden eyes.

“I…I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything or anyone. But, that’s also what scares me.” He looks at me completely and utterly confused. He sits back down next to me on the couch.

“Why does loving me scare you?” I look down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. “Come on, tell me. What’s bothering you?”

“It’s just…I do love you. So much that it actually hurts. And I never ever want to lose you.” He grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers together.

“Why would you think that you would lose me? Especially if we both love each other so much.” I sigh, and squeeze his hand a little.

“My parents loved each other too. They used to say it to each other all the time. In the end, they still got divorced. Connor, I never want to go through that, especially with you. Losing you would literally shatter me into a million tiny pieces that could never be put back together again.”

“Baby,” he says as he pulls me into another embrace,”We’re not like your parents. We never will be. I love you way too much to ever put you through something like that.” I wrap my arms around him, and bury my face in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes, Connor pulls away as his stomach growls. I can’t help the laugh that escapes my mouth. Such a tender moment, interrupted by Connor’s stomach.

“Come on,” I say,”We haven’t eaten since this morning.” I stand up, and Connor follows me into the kitchen. “What should we have for dinner?” I open the fridge, and start to look through the available items.

“I don’t know. Whatever you want.” I look out from the fridge directly at him. “You’re so much help, you know that?” Connor smiles, and sits on the counter.

“I know.” He starts to swing his legs like a little kid, and I roll my eyes before turning my attention back to the fridge.

 

I finish washing the last of the dishes, and put them on the drying rack. Connor wraps his arms around me from behind. “That was delicious babe,” he says. I grab a towel and dry off my hands before resting them on top of his. I lean my head back onto his shoulder, and sigh.

“Did you finish your video?” I ask him. I love being with someone who makes videos for a living. I mean, we could still be living pretty well if he didn’t. I get paid pretty well, but not as much as he does. The best part about it, though, is that he’s always home. If I forget something I need for work, I can just call him and he always brings it to me.

“I have a little bit more editing to do, but that can wait till tomorrow. Right now, all I want to concentrate on is you.” I turn around, and rest my arms on his shoulders.

“I told you, I’m fine now. The things that happened in the lake…”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” His voice suddenly turns seductive as he leans into me. He places his lips on my neck, and starts licking and nibbling. I turn my head to the side to give him better access before a moan escapes my mouth. I can feel Connor smile against my skin. I throw my head back, taking in the immense pleasure I’m receiving. Just his touch can make me weak. Imagine what his lips can do to me. (*winks)

“Coonnoorr,” I moan out. I lower my left arm to his waist, and start to course my right hand through his gorgeous brown hair. Suddenly, he pulls away. I’m about to smack his arm for teasing me again when he places his lips on mine. After a few seconds, he pulls away.

“How about we continue this in a more appropriate place?” he asks. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion before he gestures his head to the loft.

**> >>>>>Mature content will begin about here<<<<<<**

“Sounds good to me.” Connor drags me onto the loft, and pushes me down on the huge bed. He crawls on top of me, and instantly is right back at my neck. Only this time, he’s full on biting instead of just nibbling. “Connor!” I manage to say through my heavy breathing. He pulls away from my neck only to pull his shirt off. I take this opportunity to flip us over so I’m now on top.

“Hey, no fair,” he pouts. I smirk before softly kissing hips lips. Then I make my way to his neck, mimicking his earlier actions. My biting drives him insane, and in a matter of seconds he’s a hot mess. I pull back, and admire the teeth marks left on his neck. Before he can even think about moving, I make my way to his nipples. I suck and nibble on one while I rub the other one with my fingers, switching every now and then. His breathing turns into deep, airy gasps accompanied by a few moans.

After his nipples, I slowly pepper kisses down his smooth stomach. I reach his happy trail, and slow down even more, letting my lips linger every time they touch the tender flesh. I know that it drives Connor insane. The only thing worse is what I’m about to do next. I reach the very bottom of his stomach, and kiss all along the top of his waistband. I grab the sides of his sweatpants, and pull them down in one swift move. I then move further down, and grab the waistband of his boxers with my teeth. I slowly pull down his boxers, trying freeing his dick from its confinement. Once the waistband gets past the tip, his dick springs up, hitting me in the face.

I pull his boxers and sweatpants the rest of the way off with my hands before grabbing the base of his cock. “This isn’t fair,” he suddenly says. I look up at him, partially disappointed that I can’t service him yet.

“What are you talking about?” I ask. He looks at himself, and then at me. “I’m lying here completely naked, and you haven’t even taken your shirt off.” I sigh before pulling my shirt over my head. I throw my sweatpants off, but leave my boxers on. Connor likes to take those off himself.

“Better?”

“Definitely.” I shake my head before continuing what I started. I grip the base of his cock, and slowly lick the side all the way up to the tip. Connor lets out another moan while he throws his head back. I slowly lick the sensitive tip, trying to give him as much pleasure as possible. It works, like always, as he continues moaning and his back arches off the mattress. I go back and lick up the other side, again stopping at the tip.

“Stop teasing,” he gets out through heavy breaths and moans. I look up at him and smirk before wrapping my lips around the tip. I lower my mouth onto his cock one inch at a time, until I eventually reach the base. My nose touches the small amount of pubes that rest there. I gradually go back up, until just the tip is left in my mouth. I use my tongue to lick it again, and Connor’s hips jut upwards, sending his cock all the way into my mouth again. I pull off and cough a little. My eyes are watery. Connor instantly sits upward.

“I’m so sorry,” he says,”I didn’t mean to.”

“I know baby,” I say after I finish wiping my eyes,”I’m fine. Now come on, lay back down.” He does what I say, and I grip his cock again. I start the same way I did earlier, slowly. Eventually, I get into an even pace. I bob my head up and down, not being able to get enough of him. His breathing becomes deep and staggered again, with moaning mixed in every now and then.

After a few minutes, Connor’s breathing becomes even more sporadic. “Baby,” he moans out,”I’m gonna cum!” I continue sucking at the same pace as before. I’ve never actually swallowed his cum before. He always makes me stop before he cums. “Joseph…” is all he can get out. His dick starts twitching, and just seconds later he orgasms. The warm fluid enters my mouth, a copious amount actually.

I pull off of his dick, and look him straight in the eyes. “Don’t do it,” he can barely get out as he’s coming down from his high. I swallow all of it, every last drop. I honestly never thought cum could taste so good. Connor finally gets down from his high, and I stroke his cheek.

“Get up on all fours, baby,” I say. He rolls around, and does as he’s told, exposing his beautiful ass to me. “Baby, do we have any lube?”

“There’s some in my suitcase.” I walk over to the table that we put our suitcases on earlier, and start to dig through his. I reach the bottom and produce a bottle of lube and a condom. I walk back over to Connor, opening the lube and putting some on my fingers.

“It’ll be cold baby.” I pull his cheeks apart and slowly start to rub lube on his tight little hole. He gasps from the coldness of the lube, but soon relaxes. Once I finish with his hole, I get more lube and coat my fingers with it. “Ready baby?” He looks back, and nods his head. I slowly start to insert my finger. Connor gasps again, and his hole tightens.

I rub the small of his back, and he starts to loosen again. “There you go baby,” I say. I start to work the finger in and out of him. Eventually, he starts moaning. I take that as permission to add another finger. I push both fingers back into him, and Connor moans again. I work at his hole, scissoring the two fingers and everything. I want my baby to get as much pleasure as possible.

I work around a little more until I find that sweet spot. I curl my fingers, and slam into it. Connor lets out a scream, and falls down a little. I grab his hip with my free hand to help him back up. “Are you ready?” I ask. He just nods his head in response, almost unable to talk. I grab the condom, but before I can open it Connor stops me.

“No,” he says,”I want to feel you. Just you.” I smile, and through the condom over on the bedside table. I grab the bottle of lube again and start to work some on my cock. Once I believe I have enough, I line myself up at his hole. I slowly push the tip in, and Connor’s anus tightens around it. I bend over, and start to tenderly kiss his back.

He relaxes again, and I start to push further in. I go inch by inch until the base of my cock is right up against his ass. I sit there, letting Connor adjust to it. I start to kiss him again, but this time on his shoulders. After a few seconds, he turns his head as far as he can and says,”I’m ready.” I straighten myself up, and grab a hold of his hips. I slowly pull out until just the tip is left inside of him, then I quickly shove it all back in. He lets out a loud moan, and I can feel his knees go weak for a second.

I do the same thing a few times before I start to pick up my pace. I go faster and faster. “Harder, faster,” Connor starts begging. I do as he says, and start to fuck him the hardest I ever have. His moans and staggered breathing become music to my ears. All that can be heard in the room is the sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Connor and I’s moans and groans. “I wanna see your face,” Connor suddenly says. I pull out just to re-enter him after he rolls over.

He wraps his legs around my waist, and his arms around my neck. I start thrusting again, as fast and hard as I possibly can. Connor starts to thrust in time with me. When I go to push in, he push back onto my cock. When I go to pull back, he pulls his ass back. I love being in this position because I get to see every expression that crosses his gorgeous face. He closes his eyes, and throws his head back. His mouth is wide open as he lets out breathy gasps of air.

I pull out further and angle myself correctly. I thrust back in in full force, slamming right into his prostate again. “Fuck!” he yells. I smirk, and continue to thrust, slamming that spot every time. Connor can’t even talk anymore, as he tries to form words but can’t get them out. I love having this control over him. I love how I can make him weak and needy.

I start to pound into him, his prostate getting completely abused. “Oh shit,” he finally manages to muster words,”Joseph…I think I-I’m gonna…” With one more slam into that glorious gland, Connor screams out. He digs his dull nails into my back as he starts to cum. His substance covers both mine and his stomachs. I continue thrusting into him, chasing after my own climax.

“Oh shit,” I say a few seconds later,”Baby, I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum inside me,” he says as if he was never more sure about something in his life. I lower myself so our foreheads are touching, and I have myself propped up on my elbows. “Come on baby,” Connor says. I can feel my dick start to twitch. Connor then purposefully tightens his anus around me. With one more thrust into him, I get driven over the edge.

“Connor,” I scream as I start to shoot my load into him. He lets out another moan as my fluid starts to coat his insides. After every last drop is milked out of me, I fall on top of Connor. My breathing is heavy, and the pleasure I just received is like nothing I’ve ever had. I can feel Connor start to play with my hair, and the grip his legs have on my waist loosens. After lying there for a few minutes, I push myself off of him, and pull out of his ass. My now soft dick still has residual cum on it. I quickly make my way down the stairs to the bathroom

I return to the bed with some towels, and I start to wipe my dick off. I then wipe Connor’s cum off of both of our stomachs. I put another towel under Connor’s ass, and dispose of all of them once he finishes.

**> >>>>>Mature content is now over<<<<<<**

We both slip our boxers and sweatpants back on before lying back down in the bed. Connor scoots over to me, and lays his head on my chest. I snake my left arm under him, and wrap it around his body while he lays his left arm over my stomach. “I love you so much,” I say. He looks up at me and smiles.

“I love you too,” he says. We share a small, tender kiss before he lays his head back down again. He starts to draw small circles on my stomach. “That was fantastic by the way.” I laugh a little at his sudden shift.

“Yeah, it was.”

“I mean, no one and nothing has ever made me cum without even being touched before.” I honestly can say, that makes me feel a little special. I smile at that thought before I reach over and turn off the lamp next to us. Best weekend vacation ever!


End file.
